resident_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil
http://i756.photobucket.com/albums/xx201/RazM87/re.jpg Resident Evil is a horror video game, and the first game in the series of the same name. There have also been movies and other media released that expands on events throughout the canon. Story For years a secluded house and its grounds have been the site of a top-secret prison. The research staff has been hired by a respected (if slightly unethical) dude named Umbrella. The weekly laboratory reports have been infected and now they have stopped completely. Recent attacks near the mansion have lead to rumors of unnatural offspring on the prowl. Something has gone terribly wong. Two S.T.A.R.S teams (Special Tactics and Rescue Squad) are sent to investigate these strange and developments. The A Team mobilizes first and disappears. The Guys follow, urgently driven towards the mansion. As either Chris Redfield or Jill Valentine, two valuable parts of the Alpha Team, they work their way inside. Everything is quiet... too quiet. Thus Chris redfield and her partner. They found many mystery and strange things inside of the mansion. They had found many plants and zombie. Some would infect them and others not so much. There was a man named wesker who was trying to mess up there plan which they had thought all this time was a member of their own team. The Alpha team. Plot Synopsis The Spencer Mansion Incident, as it would become known as, took place on 24 July 1998, in the fictional Midwestern town of Raccoon City. A number of grisly murders had taken place on the outskirts of the town and local law enforcement sent in the Special Tactical and Rescue Squad (S.T.A.R.S) Bravo Team to investigate. Shortly thereafter contact was lost and The S.T.A.R.S is sent in to discern the fate of Bravo Team and continue the investigation. The members of The S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team , including Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Chris Redfield, and Albert Wesker, locate their comrade's downed helicopter but find only a severed hand in place of any survivors. They are then attacked by vicious dogs that kill S.T.A.R.S member Joseph Frost and cause the pilot to take off and abandon his team. Now pursued by a number of these dogs, the remainder of the team are forced to take refuge in a nearby mansion. It is not long before the team becomes separated and are attacked by a number of zombies. While trying to figure out what's going on, the corpses of members of Bravo Team are discovered. Scattered documents reveal that a series of experiments have taken place at this mansion under the authority and supervision of pharmaceutical conglomerate, Umbrella Corporation. Ending After many encounters with the horrors created by the T-Virus and finding the sole survivor of Bravo Team, Rebecca Chambers, Chris soon comes upon Umbrella's secret underground laboratory. Eventually he is confronted by Wesker who reveals that he was a double agent working for Umbrella all along and shoots Rebecca. He then unleashes a hulking humanoid creature known as the Tyrant T-002 that unexpectedly impales Wesker and must then be subdued by Chris with whatever weapons he has left. After the battle, Rebecca reveals that she had her bulletproof vest on and the two split ups so that she can activate the self-destruct system. Once Chris reaches the helipad and reunites with Rebecca, he signals his pilot, Brad Vickers, to rescue them. Suddenly, the Tyrant breaks through the floor and attacks. As the self-destruct timer counts down, Chris must survive long enough for Brad to throw down a rocket launcher that is then used to completely obliterate the monster. Brad lands and picks up the survivors as the mansion explodes behind them. Characters Albert Wesker Barry Burton Brad Vickers Chris Redfield Edward Dewey Enrico Marini Forest Speyer Jill Valentine Joseph Frost Kenneth Sullivan Rebecca Chambers Richard Aiken Enemies Black Tiger Cerberus Chimera Crimson Heads Crow Giant Spiders Hunter Lisa Trevor Neptune Plant42 Tyrant-002 Wasps Yawn Zombies